1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermistor module configured to measure a temperature, more particularly, to a thermistor module configured to measure a temperature of a stator coil covered with a mold material.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-100538 (JP 2009-100538 A), in order to measure a temperature of a stator coil covered with a molding resin, a thermistor module is inserted into an insertion hole formed in the molding resin.
In a structure in which a stator coil is covered with a mold material, it is difficult to measure its temperature by directly putting, on the stator coil, a temperature measuring portion of a thermistor module. In JP 2009-100538 A, the temperature of the stator coil is measured by inserting the thermistor module into the insertion hole formed in the molding resin (a mold material). However, the molding resin is provided between the stator coil and a temperature measuring portion of the thermistor module, so that heat of the stator coil is transmitted to the temperature measuring portion of the thermistor module via the molding resin. As a result, in comparison with a case where the temperature measuring portion of the thermistor module is directly put on the stator coil to measure the temperature, measurement accuracy of the temperature of the stator coil is decreased.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-64497 (JP 2006-64497 A) and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-58334 (JP 6-58334 U) describe thermistors each provided with a heat collection pattern or a heat collection body in order to improve thermal responsiveness of the thermistors. However, it is difficult to directly apply the thermistors to that thermistor module configured to measure a temperature of a stator coil which the present invention targets.